


The haze of mourning

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: A death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmmm... D'Artagnan whump? <br/>This just came to me and it is a little short but I guess it is a little nightmare <br/>You could read this as M/M or gen up to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	The haze of mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I haven't forgot about 'The shadows hide everything'

Running...

Running... 

Running...

They enter d'Artagnans room, moving more as one than three pepole. They hate to think it but they must so they can help the lifeless gascon.

Porthis is carrying the boy, more of a pup, in his strong arms. Aramis is shouting to a few musketeers to get water and bandages. Athos is running with Porthos doing what he can to help, he does exactly what Aramis says with out question.

When Aramis enters the room, last, Porthos and Athos move know that Aramis needs to concentrate. But Aramis' actions scream out when his hand stops milliseconds after launching forward to check the pulse. A little ironic when he did it to comfort him self and now it is tearing him apart. 

"Please no," Athos says it is barley even close to a whisper. 

Then something truly amazing happneed. d'Artagnan to three deep breaths, which were more or less gasps, and regained consciousness. He spoke it sounded strong but laced with a hint of weakness, "my friends, my brothers. I am going to leave this life but I love you all please don't let this destroy you, please, _I love you."_

His final three words rang out louder then all the others, they all then whispered in unison, "we love you too."

d'Artagnan smiled and closed his eyes, breathing finally stopping. **S _topped_**  

Aramis fell into a hazy oblivion, he did not know what to do. Memories of savoy mixed with memories of an innocent, young, hotheaded gascon. He cried but was frozen still by the fear and mourning. Then he remembered what light had been given to their life's by the young gascon. 

Porthos fell into hazy angry, he had never been this close to someone who had died other than in the court. Those old memories mixing with that of a young, life full, cheeky gascon. He punched the small table d'Artagnan had in his room. Then remembered what laughter had been given to thier life's by the young gascon.

Athos fell into a hazy guilt, like when his brother had died. Memories of his younger brother Thomas mixed with that of the young gascon, d'Artagnan, who resembled his brother Thomas in so many ways. He said sorry over and over then remembered the hope that had been gifted to Athos and his two comrades when the gascon bounced into their life's. 

They all moved to an empty space in the room and hugged...

Hugged...

And this is how treville found them an hour later, still grieving.

DONE 

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated


End file.
